


A Weiss (Lemon) Snippet

by Androgene



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Complete, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androgene/pseuds/Androgene
Summary: A tiny lemon scene, just to get my favourite pair into bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this some time ago. Not sure when. I only remember that I was still in my teens, tweens? 
> 
> I kept it in cold storage in the hopes I can use it for some future Weiss story but what the heck, I find it too yummy to just keep it to myself. So here it is, a PWP from me (something I thought I would never write). This fic has nothing to do with my ‘Hope Diamond’. It was inspired by that rather infamous and yummy picture of our dear Aya sleeping in the nude - with the sheets barely covering him. Yep, that one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators. WeiB Kreuz™ is created by Takehito Koyasu and Project WeiB. I don’t own them and I don’t profit from using these characters.

Yohji drove up the mountain way, heading back to Villa White after buying enough supplies to last him and his lover for another week. He hummed as he drove, for once in a long, long while content with his life. 

Life after Weiss had been great. When Kritiker finally disbanded Weiss, the four of them decided to take a vacation and sort out their lives before deciding what to do for their future. In a week’s time, they would meet again at the flower shop to plan their futures. 

Omi took the opportunity to get to know his uncle Shuuichi better. After all, he was the only Takatori that didn’t turned out bad and the only family member Omi still had. Ken took off to Australia. Surprisingly enough, he still kept in contact with Yuriko and was going to spend the Australian summer with her. 

For Yohji, he decided it was time to shut the world out and concentrate on spending quality time with his lover. He did just that a week ago, dragging his lover to their mountainous hideaway. Ran was reluctant to go at first but after his sister gave him the boot, he went. And Yohji got the exclusive pleasure of seeing his precious redhead letting his icy defenses melt and bloom like his image flower. 

A smile curled his lips as he remembered the days they had spent alone in Villa White. Ran’s beautiful smiles, his laughter, his sweet uncertainty as he embarked on each new experience. Ran was so different from the icy Abyssinian that Yohji fell head-over-heels in love again. He loved the warmth and gentleness about Ran, the unconscious and paradoxical shy sexuality that only he could possess; he loved everything about the redhead man that was Ran. And he was utterly blessed to have the redhead’s love in return, for when Ran truly loved, he gave his all. 

Yohji parked outside Villa White and brought his supplies in, humming quietly under his breath. Believe it or not, he was humming a tune Ran taught him a few days. He quickly put away the supplies, unwilling to be away from his love for any longer than it was necessary. At last with his chores done, Yohji mounted the stairs to the second-level bedroom, with a small box in hand. 

He stopped short at seeing the most gorgeous sight in his life. 

It was late afternoon and the sunlight that slated in through the window bathed the man he loved in soft light. 

Ran was curled on his side in their bed, sleeping in the nude. The crimson silk of Ran’s hair was spread across the pillow, ablaze in the late afternoon sun. One arm was curled under the pillow, the other curled about his waist. Only the flimsy white sheet dragged carelessly over his creamy thighs saved his modesty, except it clung low to the slender hips. One slim ankle rested in the open on top of the sheet. 

In short, Ran looked delicious enough to eat. 

The sight of that sleek form, supple muscles and pale skin, sent a rush of desire to Yohji’s groin. He took a deep breath, his pants uncomfortably tight. Slowly, quietly, he walked over to the bed, unable to remove his gaze from the sleeping vision. He quickly removed his boots and shirt, absently noting the wet towel on the back of the chair. Ran must have just taken a shower. Standing before the bed, he raked his eyes hungrily over the lithe form again, stopping on the uncovered ankle. His smile turned sly as an idea took him. 

Yohji opened the tiny box. From among the tissues inside, he took out a slim anklet. The thin piece of silver jewelry was discreet and slender, with a tiny round silver bell attached to it. Carefully, watching Ran for signs of waking, he attached the anklet to the exposed ankle. 

He stepped back, admiring how the silver jewelry looked against the alabaster skin of his lover. And damn, if it didn’t turn his lover’s alluring image up another notch. 

“Yohji…?” came the soft sleepy voice. 

The blond grinned at his waking lover, all too taken with his sleepy and, he never thought he would say this, somehow innocent image. “Afternoon, Ran.” He was gratified to see Ran’s rare smile of welcome. 

“How long were you gone?” 

“A couple of hours. Enough time for a nap, I see.” 

“Whose fault is that? I didn’t have enough sleep last night,” Ran said pointedly. His smile though told a different story. “Come to bed. I missed you.” 

Yohji didn’t hesitate to take up on his offer. He stripped off his pants and briefs and slid into bed. He rested against the headboard and watched Ran as the redhead finally noticed the cool, almost invisible weight on his ankle. 

Ran sat up and bent his leg to examine the jewelry clearer. The pose he unintentionally assumed made Yohji’s cock hardened some more. 

“You like?” 

“It’s an anklet.” Ran studied the silver jewelry with his usual detached curiosity. “I never had an anklet before.” 

“I think it suits you. I like how it looks on you.” 

Ran turned to look at his lover, blinking when he saw the smoldering desire in jade-green eyes. He looked back at the anklet and his bended leg and he smirked. “Or just how I have to look at it?” 

Yohji grinned. “Both.” 

“Hn.” Ran coyly crawled up to him, deliberately rubbing the jeweled leg up against Yohji’s desire before straddling his thighs. 

“Tease.” Yohji grabbed handfuls of red hair and gently tugged his lover’s head forward. 

“I learnt from the best.” Was all Ran could say before Yohji captured his mouth in a long arousing kiss. 

He loved the way Yohji kissed, thorough and demanding, delving firmly into his mouth. Ran leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Yohji’s neck as he couldn’t help but kissed back. With one kiss, Yohji could bring out his response; drawing him deeper into the web of passion the blond was weaving around them. When Yohji coaxed his tongue into his mouth, Ran just had to follow. He was breathless when they finally broke the kiss, violet eyes glazed with rising passion, his lips wet and kiss-swollen. 

Yohji smiled, tracing the flush on a high cheekbone. 

Ran in passion was very sexy. 

He ran his hands over the pale lithe form, caressing the compact and well-defined muscles. One hand snaked around the narrow waist to stroke the small of Ran’s back, gently pressing him forward. His other hand reached up and began to play with a pale pink nipple. 

Ran moaned, arching his body to the skilful touch. His head fell back in pleasure as he tugged Yohji’s head forward, directing him to his other nipple. Yohji resisted his urging. Instead he placed a series of nipping kisses along Ran’s collarbone, nuzzling and licking his way up the ivory column of his neck. 

His redhead lover collapsed against him when Yohji began nibbling along the perfect shell of an ear. Ran had sensitive ears, he discovered that early in their relationship, and he never failed to exploit it. He flexed his hips, rubbing his hardness against Ran’s desire, and the redhead moaned, a low sultry sound. 

“Yohji…” came the breathy pant. “Take me…please.” 

The blond left Ran’s ear, prompting another groan of disappointment. He lifted Ran’s head and began to nuzzle and nip the alabaster neck. “In due time, red.” He murmured against the smooth arch of his neck. 

The hand that was playing with the nipple moved downward and grasped their hard cocks together. Ran moaned again as Yohji began to pump slowly, up and down, slowly driving him crazy. He didn’t noticed when he had reached down to help Yohji, or when the blond removed one of his pale slender hands from his task and placed it over a peaked nipple. 

“Play with your nipple,” Yohji whispered hotly. 

Too far gone, Ran obediently played with the hard nub of flesh, tweaking and twisting it between slender fingers, his eyes closed in pleasure. 

Yohji watched him, jade-green eyes gone dark with desire as Ran writhed sensually on his lap. Grasping the narrow hips, he pulled Ran close and took his other nipple in his mouth, suckling and pulling. Ran let out a cry at a particular hard nip, shuddering in pleasure and pain. Unconsciously he arched back, pushing against Yohji’s mouth, wanting more of the same pleasure. 

Watching Ran in his pleasure, how his fingers were playing with his nipple gave Yohji an idea. He drew back from his lover, gently removing their hands from their cocks. Violet eyes drifted open, dazed and confused, as he laid Ran back on the bed. 

“Yohji…?” 

“Play with yourself.” Violet eyes widened. Yohji smiled to reassure his lover, sensing his uncertainty and sudden shyness. “It’s all right. Go on, let me see you pleasure yourself.” 

A shy blush bloomed over Ran’s face as he hesitatingly began. Creamy thighs spread apart as slender hands began to gently stroke over his erection, lightly, teasingly, the fingers barely touching. His beautiful purple eyes fell half-closed as pleasure shuddered through him once more. 

Suddenly he grasped his erection firmly and pumped hard once, twice. He gasped, hips lifting upwards in response. He drew up his legs, exposing himself to Yohji’s view, as he caressed and gently squeezed his balls. He lazily, sensually sucked on his fingers in time with his strokes on his cock. All the while, his gaze never left Yohji, keenly aware of the smoldering green eyes watching his every move. 

Yohji could not take his eyes away from Ran, one hand stroking his own erection in time with Ran’s strokes. The show Ran was putting on for him turned him on like nothing ever would. Somehow the anklet highlighted Ran’s passion, made the show more erotic. He groaned aloud when Ran brought his fingers to the dark tiny pucker guarding the entrance to his warmth and began to just trace the ring of muscles. 

“Yohji…” Ran sighed his name. “I want you in there. I want your beautiful hard cock inside me, filling me.” 

Yohji groaned again, so incredibly hard that he could burst. He itched to end the game and just take the redhead but he forced himself to hold back, wanting to see how much further Ran was willing to go. 

Ran moved his hand to his weeping erection, coating the fingers with his precum. Then he reached for his own entrance again, moaning as he inserted one finger into his own warmth. “Can you feel what I want, Yohji?” Ran began to slowly thrust his finger, mimicking the rhythm they both knew so well. “You in me, taking me, using me. Oh, Yohji…” 

The blond couldn’t take it anymore. His blood on fire, Yohji crawled forward and nestled between Ran’s parted thighs. Quickly slicking up his fingers, he removed Ran’s slender digits and roughly inserted two of his own into the tight heat, making the redhead cried out as pain-pleasure seared through him. 

“Is this what you want, Ran?” he growled hoarsely. 

Ran could only moan and trembled, canting his hips upwards so Yohji could go deeper. 

“Answer me, Ran. Is this what you want?” 

“Y-yes!” The redhead writhed helplessly on his fingers, begging without words for more. 

Yohji complied, inserting a third finger, stretching the tight channel. He deliberately avoided touching Ran’s prostrate, torturing the redhead with the deprivation. 

“Yohji!” Ran cried in frustration. 

“Yes, red?” 

“Take me, damn it!” 

“Say please, first.” Yohji grinned at the string of curses Ran hurled at him. Deliberately, he stroked Ran’s sweet spot once, prompting a loud cry of pleasure, and removed his fingers completely. 

Ignoring Ran’s curse of disappointment, Yohji urged the redhead onto his hands and knees. Hands on the pale round bottom, he parted the cheeks and licked. 

Ran shrieked. God! That felt so good, so sinfully good. Arms trembling too much to prop him up further, his upper torso slumped against the bed, which had the effect of hitching his hips up higher. He unconsciously splayed his legs wider, allowing Yohji freer access. Ran clutched handfuls of the sheets, biting the cloth, as he felt a warm wet solid presence licking his pucker, drilling into him, stretching him. 

Sensing that Ran was on the verge of coming, Yohji rose to his knees and brought the pale narrow hips closer to his groin. He rubbed the tip of his erection against the stretched entrance, causing Ran to shudder and moan his name. 

“Well, Ran?” He rubbed against the stretched entrance some more. “Will you beg me?” 

“Please…Yohji. Onegai…I can’t take it anymore. Take me.” 

Slowly, Yohji began to push his way in, past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight welcoming heat. Ran groaned when he stopped again. “Beg me some more,” Yohji growled. 

By this time, Ran was completely at his mercy. “More, Yohji. Please, onegai…” Ran’s voice hitched as Yohji began to pick up his pace. “Fuck me. Ride me. Use me. I’m yours.” His words broke off in a cry as Yohji changed his angle and rubbed right across his prostrate. “Yes! Fuck me! Hard…onegai!” 

Yohji growled and began to thrust faster and harder into the sweet tight warmth that was Ran’s body. Ran cried out with every stroke across his sweet spot, willing and yielding beneath his lover. Yohji grasped Ran’s hips so tight he was sure there would be bruises tomorrow, and pounded into him at a relentless pace. 

Ran stiffened, crying out as his climax burst upon him, staining his torso and the sheets below with his semen. Above him, Yohji threw his head back as he gave in to his own climax with a last violent thrust, hands digging into Ran’s hips as he came, coating Ran’s insides with his cum. 

Yohji convulsed, making the last few thrusts, as the orgasm drained from him. He collapsed on his redhead lover, both of them falling over onto their sides, gasping hard as they tried to catch their breath. Beneath him, Ran was completely limp, eyes closed in post-coital bliss. 

It was a long while before Yohji could move. He propped himself up on his elbows, easing his weight off the smaller man beneath him. “Daijoubu?” 

Though his eyes were still closed, a contented smile curved Ran’s full lips. “Hmm…blissfully so.” 

Yohji grinned smugly and kissed his cheek tenderly. “I think the anklet is a very good idea.” 

“Too bad I can’t wear it often.” 

“Why?” 

Violet eyes finally opened. Ran smirked up at his crestfallen lover. “If I don’t remove it, we’ll never get anything done.”


End file.
